A known method of manufacturing an array substrate used in a multi-dimensional electric field display panel is accomplished by six or seven patterning processes. While each patterning process comprises forming a material to be etched, photoresist coating, exposing, developing, etching, and removing the photoresist. For example, a method of manufacturing an array substrates typically comprises:
forming a pattern comprising a common electrode, a common electrode line, a gate and gate lines through the first patterning process;
forming an active layer through the second patterning process;
forming vias through the third patterning process;
forming a pattern comprising a source and a drain through the fourth patterning process;
forming an insulating layer through the fifth patterning process;
forming a pattern comprising a pixel electrode through the sixth patterning process.
As can be seen, the above method of manufacturing an array substrate suffers disadvantages such as complicated manufacturing process, low production efficiency, high costs and low economic benefits.